This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Placement of data center resources (e.g., compute, network, or storage) can be implemented in a variety of ways to enable a service provider to deploy distinct virtual data centers (vDC) for respective customers (i.e., tenants) as part of an Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS). The placement of data center resources in a multitenant environment, however, can become particularly difficult if a logically defined cloud computing service is arbitrarily implemented within the physical topology of the data center controlled by the service provider, especially if certain path constraints have been implemented within the physical topology by the service provider.